The Whole World Stops
by 0ht0hri
Summary: Blaine always knew how to make things better. Kurt found himself captivated all the while, his love-struck eyes fixed on Blaine's even when he was brought from here to there & spun around as if they were a bunch of dancing 5-year-olds. Post-Furt.


**The Whole World Stops**

**Summary:** Blaine always knew how to make things better. Set after "Furt" when Kurt leaves New Directions.

**By: Yoroshii Ohtori**

* * *

He was waiting for the boy who had suddenly called him that afternoon and asked if they could meet up. Blaine was a little worried when he heard from the other end of the phone line that the teen sounded upset. They agreed to meet up at a local diner at Zanesfield, halfway from Lima and Westerville, where they usually meet if ever time was of the essence.

Blaine could sense that this was really something so big that Kurt couldn't wait a whole 2 hours just to tell him.

So as soon as Blaine arrived at that diner, the door's chime ringing as he entered, a boy sitting on the other end of the place stood up and half-walked, half-ran towards him. He was greeted by a tight hug that didn't seemed romantic at all; it was a painful crush that longed for comfort after going through hell and back.

Blaine could feel Kurt's fingers digging into his back as he forcefully buried his face upon the Dalton boy's shoulder. A few people looked at their sudden "scene" and Blaine immediately became nervous and awkward.

"Let's get you outside, Kurt."

* * *

Blaine didn't really notice that there was a small park by the diner until he brought out the crying Kurt towards the back of the diner. Sitting on each swing, Blaine absent-mindedly pushed and pulled himself by the short swing that made his legs bend up to his torso. Once in a while, he'd steal a glance to Kurt and would want to have the initiative to ask him what went through his day, but that would mean making the latter burst into tears again, and he wouldn't want that.

But then again, Kurt would end up crying if he were to start… and Kurt wasn't just in the condition to start talking, as he had observed.

Blaine decided to break the silence and opened his mouth to speak when Kurt finally opened his mouth and cut him off, "I left Glee."

Blaine's eyes widened, he didn't expect that coming.

"I… th-things… were getting out of hand… I left Glee… I am leaving McKinley."

Blaine waited for Kurt to expound what he meant by that and continued listening, "Karofsky… he got worse… Dad found out, Finn found out, everybody in Glee found out… Coach Sylvester had him expelled but the Board revoked her decision and Karofsky'll be coming back…" Kurt's voice cracked as he visibly shook and his mouth quivered, "I… I… chickened out, Blaine."

"I… was prepared to face another day with him at first… but when Dad and Carole offered me their savings to pay for Dalton's tuition, I _accepted_ right away without second thought. I _chickened_ out. I wanted to find my way out! And I failed to realize soon afterwards that I…" Kurt paused as he stared downcast at the sandy ground of the mini-park, "…I will miss Glee club. I will miss New Directions. I _miss_ New Directions!"

And Kurt just closed his eyes tightly as he grit his teeth, gripping the chains of the swing all too tightly that made his fingers and knuckles turn white.

"After what they have done for me... And what I did in return… I can't face them… I can't face them like this… not when I have run so far like this already."

Kurt was trembling wide-eyed at nothing in particular on the ground; Blaine was lost for words as he looked sadly at the suffering teen. He looked away for a while, thinking of something to say when he grinned a bit and stood up from the swing.

"Com'ere." Blaine smirked as he motioned for Kurt to come to him. Kurt was definitely still a little flustered after his outburst and sniffed his tears away before standing up and approaching the Dalton student. He stood before Blaine and waited for him to say something until he was finally pulled close to what seemed to look like they were waltzing.

Blaine set a hand on Kurt's waist and the other to his hand as he started bringing him into a silent waltz that simply left Kurt blinking at what was happening, "What're you doing?"

"What do you think does this look like?" Blaine simply replied as he softly waltzed around, bringing Kurt with him in a slow and romantic movement in a tuneless dance.

"Blaine, I-"

Before Kurt could say what he wanted, Blaine was humming already to a tune in mind.

He was humming and then, "_…he's so wonderful and I tell him everyday…_"

"_I know, I know… when I compliment him he won't believe me…_" The familiar song caught Kurt's attention and his head perked up noticeably, "_It's so, it's so, sad to think he don't see what I see._"

But it was a slower tune, a song altered to a soft tune to match their slow dance, "_But every time he asks me do I look okay, I say…_"

"The wedding… you really _did_ come. Why didn't y-"

Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt, "_When I see your face…_", pulled away again when he stretched their arms apart and pulled him back while spinning him around once, "_…there's not a thing that I would change._"

Kurt found himself captivated all the while, his love-struck eyes fixed on Blaine's even when he was brought from here to there and spun around as if they were a bunch of dancing 5-year-olds. He felt like the world just stopped and this went on forever.

"_Cause you're amazing._" He smirked as he pulled closer and pinched lightly on Kurt's chin, "_…just the way you are._"

"_And when you smile…_" Blaine continued as he sang the song in the slow rendition, and took Kurt by the position of waltz again and strode across the floor, "_…the whole world stops and stares for a while._" He sang as he laid his face close to Kurt's that touched both their cheeks together. "_Cause Kurt you're amazing…_" He breathed as Kurt snorted at the lyrics, "_…just the way you are._"

"_The way you are… the way you are…_" And then he was humming again and Kurt could feel the vibration on Blaine's voice against his cheek, his warm breath tickling his ears. Kurt closed his eyes, touched at what the other teen was doing, and it only made the tears he held back fall.

When the slow dance stopped, Blaine moved to lean their foreheads together as he silently let the other teen cry, closing his eyes as well to somehow share the sadness the other was feeling. "_Kurt, you're amazing… just the way you are…_" Blaine ended as he took his thumb out to brush Kurt's tears away.

"The wedding…"

Blaine blinked, "Hm?"

"…you didn't show yourself… at the wedding." Kurt said as he slowly calmed himself down, sniffing and cupping his mouth in the process.

"I wanted to show myself… but seeing as you guys were having so much fun up in the front… I didn't want to intrude." The brown-eyed teen shrugged as he simply blinked and let his tears dry out. Blaine smirked at Kurt who was feeling a bit better now and said, "Your friends… they really love you… I could see that… everyone in the reception could see that."

Kurt shyly laughed at that thought as he lowered his head but Blaine lifted it back up, "I really want to say that you should come to Dalton… but a part of me wants to say that you should go back because that's where your heart belongs… but I don't want you to be in danger with that Karofsky guy either."

"I'm sure, as much as your friends love you, they will truly understand your transfer."

Kurt pouted for a bit before finally nodding and admitting it, "It is very cowardly of me to be running away like this, isn't it? Honestly, I am too afraid to even go back to visit my friends for the fear of Karofsky seeing me in the halls and doing worse things than what he did. But I really…" Kurt's voice broke, "…_really_ want to stay with everybody."

"What Karofsky did… was beyond bullying…" Blaine contemplated, "Kurt… what you're feeling right now is not cowardice… it's practical to be terrified by a crazy big guy who you have no idea how and when he'll strike. And yes, with a confused guy like him, who knows what he could do… not to mention the fact that he almost got expelled and coming back for payback!"

Kurt nodded rapidly, completely agreeing that what Blaine was telling him was exactly how he was feeling.

"Tell you what…" Blaine grinned, "…we'll go visit them once in a while."

"We?" Kurt blinked.

"I'll come with you. If… you want me to, of course."

Kurt looked at the other boy, touched once again by the things he was doing for him, "I'd like that." Kurt smirked at the corner of his lips.

"Great! That's settled then." Blaine's smile grew wider upon seeing that momentarily smile and took Kurt by the hand.

"I'm expecting that I'll be the one to show you around Dalton?"

Kurt just laughed, a true and real laugh, as he nodded willingly and wrapped his fingers around Blaine's. Kurt doesn't know how Blaine does it… how he can always make seem something feel so right yet not so cheesy… and how he can make Kurt look up to the everyday with heads up high. With everything else going on, maybe transferring to Dalton may really not be a bad idea after all.

* * *

**A/N: I totally got inspired to write this after listening to RiaShah93's piano cover version of Bruno Mars' Just the Way You Are! I recommend you guys go listen to it at her YouTube account.**


End file.
